Field of Invention
Aspects and embodiments relate generally to an elastic wave filter that can be used in various electronic devices, and a duplexer using the same.
Discussion of Related Art
Elastic wave filters are conventionally used as branching filters or high frequency filters in wireless communication devices. In addition, duplexers including an elastic wave filter are well known. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/086521 describes examples of a ladder type surface acoustic wave filter and duplexers using the same.